Oliver Queen
Background Oliver was raised by his wealthy parents, Robert & Moira Queen. He was a naturally gifted all-around athlete & was even said to be an Olympic archer one day. At 18, his parents were mauled by a lion during a safari & after the lion turned on his sister, he grabbed his dad’s bow & killed the lion with a shot through its eye. Afterwards, Oliver was set to inherit his father’s company, Queen Industries. At his 21st birthday party on his yacht, he was kidnapped with all the guests being murdered by the League of Shadows. Thinking the boat crashed & he forgot due to all his drinking, he joined the League as an assassin. After 5 years with the Shadows, he returned to Star City & became Green Arrow at 25. Relationships Cissie King-Jones: Daughter & protege. Will Harper: Adopted son & protege. Roy Harper: Adopted son & protege. Mia Queen: Adopted daughter & protege. He’s the only real father figure she’s ever had. She feels that she owes everything to him. She legally changed her last name to Queen after he adopted her. Artemis Crock: Ward & protege. After Artemis left the League & was living on the streets of Gotham, Bruce introduced her to Oliver. After pulling some strings, Bruce was able to get Oliver as her legal guardian. He introduced her to the Titans as his niece that he had to adopt due to some family issues. Orin: Best friend. They met shortly after Oliver joined the team later in 2002. They quickly bonded as they were the only ones, other than Diana, who loved to drink. The two of them, sometimes three, would always go to bars in Star City or meet at the Royal Palace in Atlantis. Bruce Wayne: Close friend. Romantic Relationships Bonnie King: After partnering up together for a mission, they had a one night stand. Unbeknownst to him, that one night resulted in Cissie’s birth. Nyssa al Ghul: After joining the League of Shadows at 21, he caught the attention of Ra’s younger daughter Nyssa. Because of his green eyes, she believed he should be Ra’s successor. After dating for 2 years, they were married in a double ceremony with Bruce & Talia. Oliver eventually left the League & their marriage at 24 after the assassination attempt on Lucius Fox. In a pattern, he was unaware that Nyssa was pregnant with their son, Connor. To this day, Nyssa hates him. Dinah Lance: Oliver & Dinah met when he was 27 & after working together for a year, they began dating & she joined Team Arrow. He proposed on their 4 year anniversary & they were married later that year at 33. During their relationship, many kids have entered their lives though only one of them are their’s together. After dating for only a year, Oliver had adopted Roy on his own & made him into his sidekick, Red Arrow. After being married for 2 years, Dinah gave birth to Simone when he was 35 then the next year, they adopted Mia Dearden, now Mia Queen, after rescuing her from a human trafficking ring. Two years after that, Oliver found out about Cissie then found out about Connor 2 years after that. In addition, Roy was kidnapped & replaced with his clone back when Oliver was 32. So technically, they were raising Will Harper until Roy was found 6 years later. However, they consider Will, Roy, Cissie, Mia & Connor as their children & also think of Artemis as his daughter due to being her guardian. Personality * Determined * Stubborn * Goofy * Independent * Assertive * Confident * Caring Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Justice League Category:Team Arrow Category:League of Shadows